Usuário:Summoner-Tk
Arquivo:Saintoero.jpg Sobre Mim Arquivo:Avatar .jpg *Nome: Cintia Terumi *Idade: 23 (09/05/86) *Sampa, Brazil *My Daily Blog *MY Zip.Net Blog XD *Tk Dofus FanSite ---- Personagens Summoner-Tk * Classe Osamodas''' * Server Shika * Level Atual 157 * Alinhamento Brakmarian Fechada pra PvPs! :D * Build Int/Wand Osa * Profissãos : Lv. 8x Alchemist : Lv. 6x Shoemaker : Lv. 100 Shoemagus * Casa Próxima à Zaap do Castelo de Amakna * Tk By Tk Bom, A Tk foi minha primeira char que eu levei a sério e que eu não fiz tanta cagada. Eu geralmente faço merd* nas lutas xD ando errado e uso as spells erradas, mas as vezes eu consigo ser a heroina e salvar o time, tah...muitas vezes eu mais mato eles q salvo lol. Adoro desenhar e vocês podem ver meus desenhos na minha Galerias do DeviantArt:dA *'Sou uma Orgulhosa membro da Guilda Erotica' *'Sou uma Orgulhosa Brakmarian level 21' *'Sou uma Orgulhosa esposa do BRANCO <3' : Bubbles-Blue * Class Eniripsa' * 'Server' Shika * 'Level Atual' 139 * 'Alinhamento' Brakmarian ! :D * 'Build' Int/heal Eni...Bubbles OWNZ! * 'Profissãos''' Bem...ela é preguiçosa e lerda e não uppa profissão XD Diary: Resume Bom, eu comecei a jogar dofus No dia 23 de Março de 2007, para ser mais exata XD Foi o único jogo on-line que eu jouguei, meu primeiro MMORPG XD Conheci através de uma amigo do IRC, e fui pro Rushu, fiz uma osa (pra variar) Noob, eu botei vit, wis, cha, agi lol, era uma osa vit XD ashuahsuah *morre* Eu chamava Pompokorin lá, ou pelos amigos da Guild de Pompocat, Bom, aih Conheci e fui por livre e espontanea pressão pro Shika (ty Ouji e Kuroro) Onde estou até hoje. O Shika é o melhor server pra mim, eu amo todos que estão lá, todos os que me ajudaram, ainda lembro os do começo de carreira lol, Nex, esse xelor me ajudo pra kct XD Romulo meu eni favorito, e claroo o Ric que me fazia rir mto, e me faz mta falta XD Bom, tem pessoas que até hoje me ajudam, Né Jack-Shovel, Jack tava lembrando o dia que nos conhecemos, na maldita scara dung, que ele teve q me logar poq a TAPADA aki naum via os malditos buracos lol Mas foi rox. O Wan, a.k.a Samuky-San que sempre me ajuda neh, shaushuas fala sério como eu do trabalho! Tem os Amigos que sempre apoiam, o Lord, Estrub kkk e Wardeath (alan) kct como era comédia os TeamSpeak com eles sahsuahuasu A Vox Sexeh do War :D! O Branco companheiro de chat, axu q nós falamos mais q todo mundo do Shika! Nalik, que me deixo com trauma de Mopy King XD O Royal, Meu marido confuso e indeciso que vive enjoando do Eca mais sexeh e Hax do Server :3! e da Enu mais Sortuda e Hax RAWR! E é claro, os gringos neh, afinal estamos no server inglês! XD Tenho mto que agradecer ao Skrewbawl^^, Sempre me ajudando, o Tation, Azrelia, Jimmy, Evil, Amiral, Calix minha lider, Spooky, Shinjou, Incy, Jay, Testing, EBIIIIIIIIL, Lbs, Wolf, Heji Bobin, Anatoly, Anchy e Schevenko pelos free crafts xD e outros mais! *Maridos: Ouji-Atem, Shad-Swordax, Kronusfire, Pwnstar, Shibumi e o Royal-Straightflush ^^ *Guilds: Brazillian Army, Made in Brazil (como Governor), Lunatic (como Diplomatic), -Guild do Reefer XD-(esqueci o nome), Game-Over, Notorious (qdo era o Xentra), Deception Academy (como Lider), Deception, Extreme e finalmente voltei pra Notorious (com nova Lider:Calix) (como Treasurer) e agora Na Erotica (como Treasurer). Álbum de Fotos thumb|left <-Uma lot Do Perc^^ Go Go Jobs XD thumb|left <-Kwismas Island *¬* thumb|left <-2 Anos Jogando Dofus^^ And I Still a Nubcake xD thumb|left <-Alguns Hits :S Lista de Fazeres/O que Quero Donates are Welcome XDDD *jk* ;-; *Moo Dung running *Toror Dung about *Dregg Dung about *Tot dung about *Level my Jeweller/Magus to 100 DONE *Up to 154 ;-; my Osa DONE *Up to 130 my Eni DONE --x-- *Turquoise Dofus DONE *Crimson Dofus *Vulbis Dofus *Ocre Dofus *Minotot Set with what I wanted *Soft Oak Set DONE *Moowolf Set DONE *Ceremonial Set *The Xyothine DONE *Noomoon 80pp XD *Plum and Orchied Dragonturkey *Otomai Big House with 6 chests Summoner-Tk Stuff *The Xyothine *Soft Oak Set Completo *Elya Wood Ring *às Vezes pra ficar 1/2 Event Belt 8ch e Feudala Wedding ring. *Emerald Dofus :D +99 vit *Cawwot Dofus +42 Wis XDD Bubbles-Blue Stuff *Toy Hammer ou Gyver Wand *Himune ou Zoth Disciple Hat *Cape Houte *Xenature ou Feudala Belt *Koolish Boots *Conney Ring *Feudala Wedding Ring *Cawwot 41 Wis XD Summoner-Tk TEAM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Summoner-Tk (The Weak Noob Osa) Level 15x :Bubbles-Blue (EniSlave XD) Level14x :Ultramarxista-Br (Str/Str Iop) Level14x :Wing-Men (EniKillah) Level 19x :Panic (SacTanker) Level 19x :Extinct (StrategistPanda) Level 19x :Evil-Nirvana (XelorMentor) Level 19x ::--x-- :::Our Weak/Nubcake Team <3 Summoner-Tk Professions *Alchemist 100 *Farmer 100 *Baker 100 *Miner 100 *Jewelmagus 100 *Shoemagus 100 *Lumberjack 8x *Jeweller 7x *Shoemaker 6x *Handyman 3x ---- Contato Para falar comigo, pedir ajuda, perguntar sobre Dofus, pedir comissões de desenho (de graça) XD Só deixar um recado na página de discussão Okay? *Orkut: Só adiciono as pessoas do dofus no Orkut da minha char: Procure por Summoner-Tk *MSN: Isso são outros 500 XDDD --- Peço também a gentileza de se ver os desenhos do DeviantArt, FAVOR NÃO USAR SEM PERMISSÃO, Aliás, alguns deles ou melhor sua grande maioria são desenhos de REQUEST, ou seja são desenhos de chars específicos com seus respectivos sets atuais! Se quiserem um, é só pedir, mas NÃO USE O QUE NÃO LHE PERTENCE!XD Obrigada! :--Summoner-Tk 16h40min de 3 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Recados Oi summoner-tk tudo bem?desculpe editar sua pagina, mais criei uma aba "recados" nela para as pessoas poderem mandar recados para você!